The Life of Jacob
by Theneysayer
Summary: Years after the wars end, Emily and Trellis can live in peace as the guardian council and as a family. Their son Jacob, now a teenager, must journey far in search of knowledge, protecting a treasure that, in the wrong hands could mean the destruction of the world as they all knew it.
1. A new world

Hey guys, so yeah, heh, I'm not really good at this, but this is my new story! The life of Jacob. I won't spoil it for you guys, but I hope you like it!

-0-0-0-

After years of fighting against the kingdom of the elves, the war of Alledia had finally ended when the light of the evil spirit had been extinguished. But Emily and Trellis had declined the offer of the highest rulers, and decided to remain as the guardian council, beginning the new academy for stonekeepers, receiving new students every year. Yes their side of the story did in fact seem over. But the story of their son, Jacob, was only just beginning.

-0-0-0-

Jacob Hayes, fourteen year old son of Emily and Trellis, was a bit of a trouble. He always ran through the streets of Alledia, looking for a fight. Now as we speak he walked down the street, with a cloak and hood, to a small alleyway where he found five of the deadbeat students from the academy betting on what street folk called, rat fights. The students were in a circle, and in the middle of the circle were two rats. They were both dirty and red eyed, the only difference between them was the amount of foam in their mouths.

"Go Fang!" One of the boys yelled.

"Come on, Scar!" Yelled another. Both rats gnawed at each others throats, evenly matched, until the one called Fang swept his tail under Scars legs, making him topple to his back, as Fang struck the killing blow. Two of the boys groaned in sadness, while two others yelled in victory. The fifth one in the middle of them picked up Fang and smiled crookedly. He was an ugly boy, tall and fat, with greasy short black hair, and zits on his forehead. He wore a tattered pair of shorts and a worn out short. A dealers hat on his head, pilots goggles around his eyes, and a purple stone around his neck. He laughed dryly.

"Pay up boys! That's thirty Alledian gold coins! Next bet starts at fifty." He said. The losers paid up and started putting in their next bet. Jacob walked up to him, his face still concealed, but the points of his ears poking out from the hood.

"Hey!" He yelled. The boys heads turned to him. "I'll make a bet." He said pulling out a cloth bag. The fat kid looked in the bag to see a ton of coins, he poured it out and counted it. Seventy three coins, more than enough to bet, but more than the boys wanted to bet themselves. The fat kid looked at them and growled. He stared at them for a minute and they slowly placed there matching bet in front of him. He smirked and let down Fang in the middle of the circle. He looked back up at Jacob.

"You got a rat?" He asked. Jacob held out his closed hands. He opened them to reveal a small white mouse. The boys began to laugh hysterically. The fat one chuckled and wiped his eyes. "You think you can win...with THAT?!" He asked between chuckles. They couldn't see it, but Jacob was smiling under his hood.

"Does Marrow count?" Jacob asked. The fat kid cleared his throat and smiled.

"Hey, it's your funeral, buddy." He said. Jacob placed Marrow in the circle with Fang.

"Oh, this is gonna be brutal!" Yelled one of the kids.

"Easy money." Said another. Fang began to pace around Marrow, while Marrow just sat there, staring at him with his black eyes. But before fang could attack, Marrows eyes began to glow green. The same glow came from the stone under Jacobs cloak, but it wasn't bright enough to see. Without warning, Marrow lunged at Fang and slashed at hacked at him. Marrow kicked Fang in the chest knocking him on his back. Marrow didn't kill the rat, but merely rendered him unconscious with a kick to the face. Unfortunately, it looked convincing enough to make the boys yell obscenities. The fat one stood up angrily. He fumed in rage and got in Jacobs face.

"You cheated! You must've! No one beats Fang!" He yelled. Jacobs smile grew.

"Ok, ok. How about a new bet. I bet one hundred gold coins to the stone keeper who can beat me." He said getting into a slight stance. The boys stones began to glow with anger. Jacobs own stone began to glow bright. A moment of silence passes before two of goons attacked. They threw punches at Jacob, his head moved past each one. They tried again, but he tripped them both, making them hit the ground hard. They passed out like weaklings, leaving the other three in a daze. They snapped out of it and the other two ran towards him. This time they positioned into roundhouse kicks. Before they could hit Jacob, he had vanished. They landed and tripped on themselves. They caught their balance and looked around. Finally, they looked up and saw him floating there. He kicked them both on the head and knocked them out with the other two. The fat one stood there alone, a bit terrified. He growled and shot a large beam of stone energy at him. Jacob stood there, and the blast struck, creating a large smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, the boy gasped. An intense energy shield protected him. A piece of the shield broke off and hit the boy in the face. He froze for a moment, but slowly fell to the ground, face first. Jacob smiled, the bottom of his face now partially revealed by the light. He knelt down and stared at the fat boy. His eyes were closed, a bit of drool hanging from the edge of his mouth. He looked like a sleeping baby, a sleeping ugly baby. He looked at the gold and smiled. "I guess I win the pot." He said. Before he could touch a single coin, a hand touched his shoulder. He looked back to see a grown man wearing the armor of a Ceilis commander, his face blocked by the light of the sun.

"Jacob...come on. Betting on rat fights is one thing, but beating up five students is another." He said in a deepish voice. Jacob squinted, until he could see the face of Navin Hayes, commander of the Ceilis guard, and Jacobs uncle. He smirked and shook his head. He removed Jacobs hood, revealing his grey skinned face, his pointy ears, his short white hair, and his large blue eyes. Jacob looked down and sighed. He stood and grabbed back his bet. He put it back in the bag and stuffed it away in his cloak. Navin smiled and patted him on the head. "Try not to ground them all to pulps next time please?" He asked.

"Ok...uncle." He said.

"Good. Now, come back to the palace for the ceremony. You'll miss it if you don't hurry." He said. Jacob gasped. He was right. Today was the day his parents were going to choose the next member of the council. Jacob began to run towards the palace, when he looked back.

"Uncle Navin, will you come?" He asked. Navin shocked his head slightly.

"Sorry, kiddo. I gotta go all over today. I have to go to the neighboring villages and talk to all of the leaders. Kind of weird being on the ground, even after all these years. I'll catch up later." He said. Jacob nodded grimly. He understood his uncles job, and he knew it wasn't an easy one, but he was still sad he couldn't go with. Regardless he sprinted towards the palace, knowing the ceremony was about to begin.


	2. The choosing

Alright! Major support for the first chapter! Thanks guys can't thank you guys enough for the favs and follows, hope I don't disappoint you.

-0-0-0-

"Quite the look for you, Prince Trellis." Said Logi in the councils sub chamber. Trellis looked down at him, his more mature adult features showing. His hair was just as long, and just as white, but he was grown man now, not the boy we all knew. He had a short white beard on his chin, his scar still showing, and Instead of his traditional armor, he wore councilmen gear. A large shoulder piece and a short teal robe covering it. He smiled at the hairy fuzz ball.

"I haven't been called that in years, Logi. No need to bring it up now." He said firmly, adjusting his robe in the mirror he stood in front of.

"I don't know, I kind of liked how it sounded back then." Said a voice behind them. They turned to see Emily smiling. She wore the same garb as Trellis, her dark red hair behind her shoulder in a braid, she had grown too. She was about a foot and a half taller, and her hair was darker then when she was younger, but other than that she didn't look anymore different than she had. She walked over to Trellis and put her arms around his neck, at least the part that wasn't covered by the shoulder piece. Logi left with a smile on his face, he knew to give them privacy, what little they had these days anyway. Trellis smiled and kissed the red head with love. She kissed back smiling as well. Trellis looked in her blue eyes more seriously. He looked back at the mirror and finished adjusting his clothes.

"This is a big moment for Alledia, Emily. After ten years, the newest council member will be decided. I hope he's as good a stonekeeper as...as..." He paused and sighed silently.

"Vigo..." Emily said. She hugged Trellis. They both felt remorse for letting Vigo die, he didn't have to play the hero, but like all stone keepers, even themselves, he'd be willing to die for what he believed in. Trellis hugged her back, he smiled and let go.

"Do you think the new choosing system is ready?" He asked looking back in the mirror making even more adjustments.

"Yeah, Vigo really did work hard on it, said he always wanted to see a new council, better than the old ones, stronger, wiser. At least he'll be with us through his machine." She said. Trellis finished adjusting his clothes, and turned back towards her.

"Are we ready?" He asked in a more upbeat tone.

"Well..." She said dimming the lights. A console rose out of the floor and displayed an image. It was of the council chambers, where the final candidates stood in wait, all but one. Trellis sighed.

"Ah, Jacob. What am I going to do with him? He's as gifted a stonekeeper as you when you were younger, but he's been skipping classes to go fight or bet or what ever kids are doing these days."

"Rat fights, but that's not important, what is is that he makes it. He's got about ten minutes or he's out." She said turning the lights back on.

"I hope he makes it. Then again our plan is still in effect, it all depends on the responder." He said quoting the choosing machines name.

"You're right...well Jacob or no, we have to go out." She said. Trellis fixed up the rest of his outfit and nodded. They walked out to the candidates, ready for choosing.

-0-0-0-

"Coming through!" Jacob yelled running through the streets. The baker stepped out of his shop with a cart full of pastries. Jacob slid under it, almost knocking it over. "Sorry, Mr. Drake!" He yelled still running.

"Watch it, kid!" He yelled back. Jacob made it to the academy entrance, students walking in and out of the building. He pushed through trying to get to the council chambers. He reached the main doors which, of course, were guarded. The two guards stopped him.

"Hey, what's the big ideas? I need to get in there for the candidates ceremony!" He yelled.

"Papers." Said the guard to the left. Jacob sifted through his cloak.

"Ah! I must have left them back at the rat fight! Please, my parents'll kill me if I don't get in there!" He yelled trying to push his way through. The guards pushed him back, making him hit the floor.

"Go away kid. No papers, no entry. Go hang out with the other rejects." The guard said snickering. Jacob growled as his stone began to glow. The guards put up their spears.

"Wait!" A voice said behind them they all looked up to see the face of a woman. She was tall and thin, with bright blonde hair and a friendly smile on her face. "This ones with me, Douglas." She said. Jacob smiled.

"Aunty Allison!" He yelled hugging her.

"Hey kiddo." She said back. The guards gasped, clearly realizing who Jacob was. Ally gave them a stern look that said "move out of the way, now!" They got the message and stood aside. Ally let go of Jacob. "Better hurry Jacob, I heard your parents just walked in." She said. Jacob gasped beginning to run, but he turned back and hugged her again.

"Thanks, aunty!" He yelled running towards the crowd behind the doors. He stuck his tongue out at the guard and ran inside. There were only a few candidates, which were in the front of the room, the rest were family and friends. He joined in at the left side of the line and looked forward at the stage. His mother and father stood there, smiling when they saw him. They knew they could begin now. As Emily dimmed the lights a girl standing next to Jacob whispered in his ear.

"Glad to see you made it, Hayes." He turned to see the face of Lara, another elf student in the academy. There was something special about her though, she was a half breed, just like Jacob. Her mother was an elven tech genius in the academy, teaching students how mechs and walkers worked. Her father was a human architect for the city, who helped rebuild Ceilis after the elven attacks. He smiled at her. She had the traditional elven features, grey skin, pointed ears, glowing white eyes, but she had long black hair with red outlines. She smiled back.

"Glad to see you too, Lara. I thought you were too busy with your mom in the lab." He said. She shrugged.

"We all have time, Hayes. We all have time." She said looking back at the stage. Jacob did the same. Emily and Trellis stood firm looking down at all of the candidates, young and old. Trellis spoke.

"You are all here because you have been deemed the very best the academy has to offer. Some might agree, others might not. No matter how you did, you've made it, to the final selection, the final test." He finished. A panel in the floor behind him dropped and rose to reveal a machine. It looked like the head of a mech, but there was something different about it. It had blue, green, and red aura around it, and inside were big orbs of light. Emily stepped up.

"This machine will determine if you are worthy or not. It will judge you. It will judge your heart, it will judge your mind, but most importantly, it will judge your soul." She said hitting a button on the side of the machine. All colored light orbs flew across the room, going from person to person. One flew in front of a large muscular man.

"Dakota Riser, you are not worthy." It said in a low robotic voice, moving on. All chose different candidates.

"Reese Drakon, you are not worthy." One said.

"Mex Laxer, you are not worthy." Said another. All orbs ended up returning to the machine, all but one. That one landed between Jacob and Lara. It stood there for a moment, silent but then finally spoke.

"Lara Rake...you are worthy of the right as council member, congratulations." It said remaining at her side. Jacob gasped, but everyone else cheered, including her parents. She walked up to the stage, the ball still following her. Trellis and Emily stood next to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your new councilwoman!" Trellis yelled. They all cheered again, people laughing, others crying. Jacob had a blank expression, and with that expression he stormed off towards the council chambers, trying not to yell.


	3. The mission

Hey guys, so, third chapter...awesome! Oh um, I wanted to tell you guys something, my new story may or may not be clone wars. In fact I've chosen kind of an oldish tv show. Avatar the last air bender, and no it's not going to be aang and katara, no it's going to be katara...and Azula. Now this is just an idea, but it's been in my head for a while, however this isn't a sure thing, but it's a strong possibility, so...we'll see.

-0-0-0-

In the council chambers Emily, Trellis, and the city council sat at the long curvy table, silent, and a bit awkwardly. That silence didn't last of course, Jacob burst through the doors, not seeming very elated.

"What the hell?!" He yelled slamming his hands on the table.

"Language, young man." Emily said sternly. Trellis stared at him with a small frown and waved his hand.

"Leave us." He said signaling the other council to leave, all except the head member, who smirked at the kids ignorance. Jacob kept his eyes on Trellis' not seeming to want to give up the stare. "What's wrong, Jacob?" He asked.

"What's wrong? What the heck was that back at the ceremony?! I thought...I thought-" He cut himself off, balling his fists.

"You thought what? That you'd be the definite choice, that you'd become a councilmen without a second thought? That isn't how it works Jacob, and this isn't how you should be acting because of it. In fact, you should be happy for Lara that she was picked, not be angry that you were..." He stopped and sighed. He walked over to the window, the sounds of the night like whispers behind the walls. Jacob stared at him and sighed, his fists loosening to his sides. Emily looked between them with a worried look, while the town councilmen just sat, seeming to enjoy the show.

"It's...it's not that I'm mad, not about that. I'm mad because it didn't even look like I was in the roster in the first place, I wasn't even approached by one of the orbs." He said, his face looking grim, yearning for an explanation. Trellis closed his eyes and turned towards his son. Their eyes locked onto each other again. Trellises softened, while Jacobs slowly joined his.

"We...we knew this would happen...in fact we planned on it." He said leading Jacob back over to the window. They both stared out at the city for a minute, airships docking and departing, lights beaming from buildings across the streets, a beautiful black night sky with more stars then the eye could see...and yet...none of these sights even fazed them.

"Your ora...it's different from the others." Trellis spoke up suddenly.

"What do you mean, dad?" Jacob asked with a puzzled look. Emily stood up and walked over to them.

"You have...your great great grandfather Silas' gift." She said. Jacob was even more confused now. A gift? What gift? Emily looked down at him, his blue, sparkling eyes looking up at hers. She smiled warmly.

"He was one of two stone keepers who ever unlocked the true powers of the amulet, your father is the other one, it's the stones inner voice...though in his special case it was a mistake to unlock it, and a bad one at that. Other stone voices are thought to have the answers to everything, life, what's beyond death, and more power than you can imagine, even the power to restore life. You have the ability to unlock yours, too. And frankly...you have, but only a small piece of the power. We know because at your birth we heard a heavenly hum, and a woman's voice spoke to us within our own minds, saying it is finally time. We know it was your stones voice because it glowed when it was near you. This is also why the orbs didn't pick you, because technically...you've been a member of the council since birth, because you have more power now then we did when we were your age." She finished. Jacob was mesmerized. He knew already he had the blood of a great stone keeper, but now he has a "great power" inside him, a voice, where was it? He couldn't process this all at once, could anyone after hearing all that? He stepped back and put a hand through his hair, his eyes now blood shot with confusion, fear...and excitement. Jacob turned back towards his parents with the same look, and he was able to say four words before his voice cut out.

"How...do you know?" He asked. Trellis nodded at the city council men who brought over a satchel. Inside was a book, a holo recorder, and a plain film picture, all of course were old. The councilmen opened the recorder first. The image shimmered into play, and you could see the inside of a laboratory of sorts. Burners, test tubes, and jars filled with who knows what surrounded the room. A man walked into view, wearing goggles and a lab coat, his upper lip covered with a mustache, and his hair feathered on either side. Jacob gasped and realized, it was Silas Hayes, his great great grandfather. Silas removed the goggles, exposing greenish blue eyes, and spoke.

"Hello...I am Dr. Silas Hayes, stone keeper, and member of the late guardian council, and I am recording this message for any who may find it." He said in a low raspy voice. "But I leave this message mainly hoping one of my lineage will watch it, and carry on my research. He said pausing. "I have been researching the stones inner powers, and the limits to said powers, so far there is only one...result of this research." He said pulling out an upside down glass bowl with an amulet inside it, Jacob looked closer at the stone though, and saw that it was moving. "This" Silas continued. "Is the result, the voice, I've named it. An intelligence that some could later believe to be a god...but I have learned, upon speaking to him, that he is nothing more than a villain, seeking this worlds, and many others destruction. I have trapped it for now with a special seal, and I am preparing an enchantment to trap it inside the stone for good. My message to the viewer, whoever you may be, is this. I will not be the last to discover this power, and I warn any who attempt it, I only know of the one voice, the others, if any, are unpredictable. If you manage to unlock this...use caution when it speaks too you." He finished as the video cut itself short. Jacob looked up at his father, confusion, shock, and fear stricken across his face. Jacob was then handed the book, which had the Hayes family crest on the cover. He opened it to find old pictures and writings, all by Silas. They explained when and how the stone reacted to the unlocking of its voice, how it glowed or moved when the voice spoke. On the very back page of the book there were recorded conversations between Silas and the voice. Intrigued, Jacob tried to read further, but the city councilmen closed it before he could read a single word.

"Another time, boy." He said in a low Irish voice. Jacob didn't like him. He always drank before meetings, and he never washed that long grey beard of his, Trellis had told him, and the only reason he held office was because of his strong ties to Ceilis' old government. But it seemed that in this instance Emily and Trellis agreed about closing the book. The picture was the last from the bag, and it was simply of Silas, when he was young, and an equally young woman. The picture was old so there was little to no color, but the woman was black haired, with a few freckles on her face. Jacob assumed she was Silas' girlfriend or wife, but Emily then told him that she was his sister. An old family portrait it seemed.

All the items were put back into the bag, and Trellis handed it over to Jacob. Jacob was confused by the gesture, but accepted. Trellis smiled.

"I wanted to give you these things for a...mission." He said turning his smile to a crooked smirk. Jacob was struck in awe, a mission, and a real mission, he hoped, not picking up a package for the academy or chasing a lost dog or cat.

"What is it, a convoy guard, keeping the bag safe from thieves? Tell me, tell me, tell me." He asked very giddily. Trellis chuckled.

"You really are our son." He said as he looked at Emily, who playfully glared at him. "No...actually it's bigger than any of that." He walked over to the table and turned on the holo recorder in the middle of the table, and pulled up an image of Leon. He looked different now, he had some grey hairs around his temples, and a large scar on his left eye, though his clothing was the same, he now wore twin swords on his back and two daggers at his sides. "We need you to take these items to Leon, and study them along the way." He said.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because we need you to learn how to use your stone, and it's voice, and Leon will help with part of it. It's the only way to stop...what's coming." He finished. Jacob put on a worried look and thought to himself, what other threat is there, what evil is left in this world?

"What's coming, dad?" He asked.

"We've been getting reports lately of dark skinned horse riders raiding the ancient libraries all over Alledia. The oldest books and holo recorders were all that were taken. All were on any history of the amulets, and we have every reason to believe that they're looking for these. And...and it's a possibility that they are stone keepers, and we have a feeling their intensions aren't just." He said. Jacob looked at him strangely, and then at the bag. He smiled crookedly.

"Finally! A real fight! Thank you, dad, I'll keep them safe." He began to run off excitedly, but Emily grabbed him by the collar.

"Not so fast young man, you need to go to the hanger and get on your new ship." She said with a smirk. He beamed and nodded. A ship, his very own ship! He ran out the doors almost dropping the bag. Once he was gone Emily snickered. Trellis looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell me it's...that ship." He said. Emily smirked deviously. With that, the councilman knew what was coming and left the same way Jacob did.

"MMMM...maybe." She said snickering some more.

"Emily, that thing is a death trap, it hasn't been used since the war ended." He said with a worried look. Emily smiled understandingly.

"Don't worry, I asked the "head mechanic" to fix it up." She said. Trellis sat and put his feet on the table.

"You know as well as I do he won't repair it." Trellis said as Emily put her arms around him.

"Don't worry, I had a nice long "chat" with him about his job, he'll do it. Besides I'm not the only one who took a risk." She said with a smug smirk. He looked to the floor, knowing what she was talking about. "Sending her out so quickly...it might be a bigger risk than sending him." She said. Trellis looked back at his wife.

"You know as well as I do it's better that they both go, they trained together. They probably know each other better than either of us do. They'll face challenges, but they'll protect each other against them. They'll be be fine, Emily, the only danger is if she can get onto that ship without it falling apart when she steps onto it.

-0-0-0-

In the hanger a hooded figure ran through, and like a shadow, she was unnoticed. She reached the dock of a small airship and jumped on, the wind pulling the hood back slightly. She landed on the deck and bolted for one of the rooms, ignoring the hood at first, but when she closed the door to a bedroom, she pulled back the hood, and all that could be seen were pointed ears, and black hair with red highlights.


	4. The old man and the stone

Hey guys, um, ok so...Im sorry this took so long, I hope it was worth the wait for you, and I will work to make the future chapters more exciting. So for now, try to enjoy the forth chapter of the life of Jacob.

-0-0-0-

Jacob ran through the halls once more, happier than he'd been in years, and reached the doors to the hanger bay. He had run to his room before hand to grab extra supplies for the trip, but only what he had needed, food, water, clothing, two daggers, and a photograph, but not the one in the book. Before he opened the doors he stared through the windows to see the flight instructor/head mechanic teaching a class. His back was turned and he had a flight suit on along with a helmet. The only thing you could see from the largish man was a tuft of striped fur coming out of the helmet. Jacob opened the large, squeaky doors, which alarmed everyone, except for the instructor who was still talking.

"As you can see this radiation coolant floods into the engines main compartment, cooling it down and preventing a cataclysmic disaster aboard the vessel." He said in a hoarse voice taking off the helmet to reveal pointed cat ears that perked at the sound of the doors closing. He froze right where he was standing. The students saw Jacob walk forward a few steps and then vanished. Panicking, they began to look around, but the flight instructor simply smirked. Suddenly, the man ducked down and Jacob appeared above him, his leg at full length, a failed attack, one that was anticipated. Jacob fell to the ground, a small wince of pain shooting through his lower back. The flight instructor laughed in victory and Jacob sighed in defeat.

"Fast as always, uncle Enzo." Jacob said standing up, a pouting look on his face. The old cat turned towards him, smiling. And he was OLD. He had more grey hair now, and even he didn't know how it was possible, but he was shorter. He was about as tall as Jacob now, and just as fat.

"Maybe it's not that I'm fast, but that your moves are just getting too damn predictable, kid." He said snickering. Jacob steamed. Enzo liked to push people's buttons for fun, because that's the only fun he could have these days, since he was always cooped up in the hanger working on a ship or teaching a class that wasn't even paying attention. Jacob walked over to him and conked him on the head. Enzo reeled back in pain. "Ow ow! Jeez kid, I was only joking around! I know why you're here, I just wanted to mess with you a little." He said striking a smug smirk. Jacob only sighed, knowing his uncle, and how he acted. The class was still dumb founded, but Enzo raised his hand signaling them for dismissal. They all shimmied out looking over their shoulders, whispering to themselves about what they just saw. Once they were all gone, Enzo flicked the zipper on his jumpsuit and it ripped apart revealing his old captains clothes. "Oh! You have no idea how awful it is to wear those things every single day. I swear my hair is so matted that it's one color now!" He said loudly. He looked back at Jacob who gave him an impatient look, and Enzo calmed down, pulled up his jeans, grabbed his old pilots hat, and motioned him towards a door to their left. He followed Enzo towards it. "You know your mom had me pretty skeptical when she told me to get this ship ready, but she made her point VERY clear that I do so, as in she grabbed me by the ear and dragged me over to it." He said opening the door, Jacob in tow. On the other side was a small dock, a few cans of fuel being loaded on by a mechanical arm, and the ship itself. Jacob was so excited to see it, he ran towards it. But when he did, he noticed it was not what he expected. It was a small, twin prop engined airship with a large banner on the side of it. The hull was covered in bugs from being out there for who knows how long, and some of the paint was peeled back on the metal. Jacob looked at Enzo with a look that said, is it behind this old piece of junk. Enzo just shook his head and walked over to the tarp attached to the side and pulled it down revealing large red lettering. Jacob, still disappointed, walked up to it and Enzo who was gawking at it.

"So...this is the ship I'm taking?" Jacob asked in a very sad tone. Enzo only shot him a hurt look.

"Well don't get excited or anything! It's not like I spent hours and hours getting the engines up and running, not to mention the interior decorating and the new lettering." He said folding his arms. Jacob only raised an eyebrow.

"Did you?" He asked. Enzo looked off into space with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Well...okay so maybe it wasn't hours and hours, it was more like...30 minutes. I'm just that good." He said changing his tone on his last sentence. Jacob just groaned at his uncles self righteousness. Enzo slapped a hand against the hull. "Besides, this ship is the one me, my brother, your parents, the entire crew used to fly in back in the day." He said patting the ship. Jacob eyes widened to what he had just heard.

"THIS is the Luna Moth?! I thought it was decommissioned!" He said smiling wildly. Ever since he was a boy he'd heard stories from Navin about their exploits aboard the ship, how they had fought off an elven mech the day his mother and father joined forces, or how they had survived battle after battle against the elven war ships and their leader Max Griffon. Enzo smiled, knowing the ships name would make him change his tune.

"Oh she was decommissioned, she'd been to damaged to use. But, thanks to me, my team, and your moms temper, we got her up and running. We even installed an auto pilot function from one of the newer models, as well as weapons and defenses, so don't worry if you run into any bandits, you'll be more than well protected." He finished with pride spread across his face. The mechanical arm had just loaded on the last of the fuel and gave a green light for take off. Jacob beamed.

"Alright! I can't wait to start her up." He said running towards it, but was stopped by yet another grab at the collar. Enzo gave him a very menacing look, one that made Jacobs face scrunch into his cloak.

"Listen to me, kid. I saw to this project personally. I made sure that everything met with my specifications, no flaws. This is MY ship, so please...don't trash it." He said letting go. Jacob bowed and promised not to destroy it. He jumped onto the deck and disengaged the ropes letting the ship float out. Jacob had been on all different airship simulators during his time in the academy, and definitely knew his way around a small one like this. He made his way to the control panel which, unlike the other parts of the ship, looked brand new. He engaged the engines by pulling a lever. Smoke and dust came out of the back ends of them, the turbines not spinning. Jacob gave a worried look for a moment, but then heard a whirring sound and saw both engines spinning, not smoke or dust coming out. He punched in the coordinates to Leon's location and initiated the auto pilot, letting the controls work themselves. He ran back to the deck and waved to Enzo.

"Goodbye, uncle! I promise I'll bring us both back in one piece!" He yelled to Enzo as the ship began to float away.

"You'd better! Don't get yourself killed!" Enzo yelled back. Jacob just smiled and walked around the ship. It was clean...sort of. The cabins hadn't been steeped much, and the beds were a mess, but it was livable. The kitchen was fully stocked with pots and pans, and enough food and water to last months, which made Jacob feel stupid for thinking he needed anything he'd brought, but he shrugged it off adding his supplies to the others. He looked out the windows to see the sun was going down. He grabbed some crackers and cheese, some sausage, and some water and walked towards his chambers. It was the only room on the ship he hadn't seen, so he expected the worst. When he went inside, however, the room was completely spotless. He smiled and set his pack down on the bed and ate. He chewed on the cheese and crackers first, gulping it all down with water, and then went for the sausage. He munched about half of it, when he heard a noise above him, a thud in the ventilation shafts. He was silent for a moment, but heard nothing else. He shrugged, assuming it was a mouse or something, and finished the sausage. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He did so for about three minutes, but then had a thought. Why had his parents sent him away so quickly? And why did it all seem secret to anyone but them? Then he thought about what his father had said about the people raiding libraries, and how he said they might be stonekeepers, it all seemed like something bigger, like something that was more a job for him and his mother, but they sent him, alone, which made him even more skeptical. He sat up and looked at his pack, thinking what was so important about the journal other than the "family air loom" type of importance. When he'd read it, it had notes on SILAS' stone, none on any others, and he couldn't have been the only one to try and unlock his stone besides his father, there had to be others who had tried, but then again the raidings of specific libraries, for specific books on stones...it all seemed sketchy to him, sketchy enough to join with his fathers assumption that this book had enough information about stones and the voices to try and unlock others. Jacob scrunched his eyebrows together and then slowly opened the pack, making its contents spill out onto the bed. He grabbed the book and opened it up. The notes inside contained pictures and documents from different experiments Silas had done on his stone, including conversations he had with the voice. The city councilmen had stopped him from reading any, but he knew that's just because he was an old, grumpy jerk. He found the page where the conversations began and immersed himself inside the words.

-Flashback- (Silas is now the narrator.)

Journal entry 45, Tuesday, February 2nd, solar cycle 1,945. My first efforts on studying the entity residing inside of my stone have been inconclusive until this point. Only moments after I placed it inside of the protective energy field several days ago did it begin to float in midair, and it remained that way until this morning when it began to try escaping the field. I didn't know what to make of it, until I applied different chemical sprays to it. This entity...it might be same one from the legends I've read about.

Some time later, the stone began to glow brightly, requiring me to wear goggles to shield my eyes from the harsh shine. This glow didn't cease for many moons, until one day when I applied the iron oxide #26 spray to it and it's glowing stopped, as did its flight. Unfortunately, what next ensued was not pleasant. I had realized that there was nothing more I could do in terms of experimentation, so I lowered the field and attempted to grab it, but it did that for me. It latched itself onto my neck before I could touch it, and a flash of light nearly blinded me after. When my eyes readjusted I was outside of the lab, outside of the research building...and outside of my dimension it seemed. There was nothing, simply darkness everywhere I looked. I began walking on an invisible floor for many minutes until another light flashed in front of me. This time, I was not teleported, but something teleported to me. It seemed to be a face, a face that had the same markings as my stone and a wide, creepy smile. It floated towards me and it spoke.

"You have been rather, busy haven't you, Mr. Silas." It said in a low smooth voice.

"How do you know my name?" I had asked. The smile on its face only grew wider. The face slowly grew a wavy body of tentacles and began to float around me like a fish swimming in water.

"Oh I know much more than that. I know you're a skilled scientist, devoted to studying the stones. I know that you're a professor at the stone keeper academy, and a member of the guardian council. And I also know that you're...not of this world." It finished when my eyes widened to the final remark. I had never told anyone, not even my trusted colleagues about my true origins, so how could this...thing know.

"How do you know all that?" I asked as a rebuttal. It's face came closer to mine.

"It is the very reason I exist to know everything about the being who uses my power." It said continuing to float. That's when I knew...

"You are the legendary "voice"." I said to it making it stop.

"What tipped you off?" It asked smugly.

"Simply an assumption." I replied. The entity looked towards me once more.

"Well that's a correct one. I am one of very few voices. In fact I'm not even sure if any others remain, I have been here for many millennia, you are the first being I have spoken to." It said remaining still. I studied its movements, it's tone of voice. This voice seemed mischievous, like it had some motive, but I decided to further my "research".

"Well, I suppose we should speak more, but I'd rather it be in my own dimension." I said. The beings smile stayed

"I look forward to it." It finished and sent me back to my lab. The next few conversations were as interesting as the first, but creepier, the voice just seemed to talk at random times, and I was forced to talk back. It wasn't until the final conversation that I learned his true intensions. I was in the lab, studying some new plant samples that the far eastern cities, when the stone once again transported me, but this time...it was to my world, a future version of it anyway, with tall buildings and vehicles that I didn't recognize. I was on the top of one of those buildings, and the voice appeared next to me.

"Quite a view, isn't it?" It said.

"Yes, quite." I said back. There was a silence between us for a few seconds until the voice spoke up.

"What if I told you, that behind these wonders and marvels, was devastation and hate. Wars, betrayals, discrimination...all traits of human nature." He said lowering his tone. I slowly stared up at him with a hesitant look, wondering where it was going with this. "I hate humans, in this world and the other, they are all inferior savages, but you're different, smarter, more...understanding. Which is why I must ask you a favor." It said looking at me.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Free me...free me and we shall reshape both worlds in our image, so that we may destroy these hateful savages and replace them with wise rational beings like us." It said. I just stood there, shock in my mind, but not on my face. This is the point where I had no doubt in my mind that this entity, this voice, was nothing but a monster looking to destroy any and all life. I tricked it by saying we should discuss this more back at my lab, and I trapped it there inside the stone. I am now preparing to trap it for good inside of a containment field, hoping it will keep it from escaping.

End of flash back

When Jacob was finished reading, it only made him wonder one thing, was his stone going to be like? Would it be like Silas' destructive and evil, or will it be something completely different? He decided to think more on the questions he's made in the morning. So he put the book back in his pack, laid it down on the desk, turned off the light and went to sleep completely unaware that he was not alone on this ship, and that someone on board was waiting for their first stop.


	5. Unexpected Visitor

Hey all! I. Am. So. Sorry! This took way longer than it should have, but I'm glad that I got it done, please enjoy, and again I am sorry.

It had been about 3 days since Jacob had begun his journey towards Leon, and it was starting to get to him. He had walked along the deck of the ship many times, looking out into the empty void of the sky, waiting for his first stop at a refueling outpost for the academy, and had gotten bored of it. He had spent the other half of his time reading from Silas' book. He'd discovered that there were not only notes of his experiments and conversations with the voice, but stories of his history with council, this included Vigo Light, who had personally helped his parents defeat the voice in the war. Apparently he and vigo had fought side by side against all sorts of enemies, including the first soldiers in the eleven war, but every battle recorded was near the end of Silas' time on the council, and the beginning of Vigo's. He had read through it all by the time he had gotten halfway to his destination, so he did so again and again and again, until he close to throwing the book against the wall with his sanity. He proceeded to doing some training in the docking bay. Enzo had installed it for the journey so he would be ready when he reached leon, installing all of his training techniques into the dummies he would be practicing on. He turned on the lightswitch to the hanger and looked upon the giant course that was set up. He looked around at the many different styles of training equipment, from large strong robotic dummies, to short and thinner ones. Both were meant to symbolize the different sizes of enemy combatants, though Jacob had never seen anything as big as the large dummy, much less fight one. He looked at the holographic projector in the middle, which was the artificial trainer. He began the first lesson, which was taught by a hologram of leon. As soon as the hologram was active, a bow staff rose from a compartment underneath the ground. It was glossy and new, with wood as red as blood, and the feel of a warrior's tool in jacob's hands. Jacob had never considered using such a weapon, but he must have some of the hand eye abilities that his mother had. He readied himself and the hologram spoke.

"To start, you will get into a solid stance." He said spreading his legs apart, spreading out his weight. Jacob copied it as best he could. Leon grabbed a staff and widened his grip along its middle. "Position your hands like this." He said. Jacob copied this as well. During the next two hours he learned basic stances for both defence and offence, attacks for different kinds of enemies, and different fatal moves, and it was still only level one. He decided to stop for the day, so he started to walk up to the kitchen with his new bow staff, when he heard a crash from the same room. He ran up the stairs towards the kitchen, But when he reached the doorway there was nothing but a few cans knocked out from the cabinet. He shrugged it off as turbulence and walked along the deck towards his room. Suddenly, he heard another crash from the other side of the ship, and this time he knew that it wasn't a couple of cans. He sprinted to the other side and expected an enemy ship or something, but instead he found a...bird? It looked like a bird at least. It had feathers and wings...but it had a reptilian head and tail. He walked up to it.

"Uh...hey little guy." He said slowly reaching out a hand to pet it. Surprisingly, the creature nuzzled against his hand, seeming to enjoy the affection. Jacob just awkwardly smirked. He kept petting it, but then he remembered the other day, he heard something in the air ducts, and then again in the kitchen, he guessed it was just this little guy. He smiled. "So you must be the one causing all of the weird happenings on this ship. Well no need to hide little guy, you can stay if you want." He said offering an arm out to it. The creature stared at it for a moment, cocking his head from one direction to the other, but then he slowly moved a clawed foot onto it, and then the other. Jacob snickered as the little thing crawled up his arm to his shoulder, and perched himself there. He nuzzled against jacob's neck and seemed to purr. Jacob smiled and pet him. "Hmmm, you couldn't have been the thing that caused that large noise over here, but what else-"

"RAAWR!" Roared something, cutting jacob off, and making him jump out of his skin. He ran to the other side, nothing. He looked around putting up his guard. He was silent for a few seconds, nothing. He walked closer to the bars, ready to smack something with his staff. Suddenly, giant wings rose from under the ship. They looked like dragons wings, with blue and green scales, but also...feathers. He looked slowly back at the little thing on his shoulder, who kind of smiled at him. Jacob had a feeling Enzo had kept the ship in the dock for just a LITTLE too long. He slowly and cautiously looked down to see a much bigger version of his little friend sleeping in a makeshift nest made from scraps of metal, sort of welded to the side of the ship. Its wings lowered in its sleep, as the thing snored very loudly. Jacob just assumed the roar was also just a big yawn at this point. Jacob then wondered how he hadn't noticed this before, knowing he'd been on the ship half of a week, but wavered the feeling, seeing as he had more important things to worry about. He quickly, and foolishly poked at it's face with his staff, only after realizing that might not have been a good idea. The creatures eyes opened suddenly, and fixed them on jacob. Annoyed, it jolted up from its nest and roared in his face. Jacob jolted back quickly, but then recovered. He put up a defensive stance. After all of the talk he fed to the people of Ceillis, his friends at the academy, his uncle, his parents, he wasn't about to let all that talk be for nothing. He thought to himself with the split second he had, he then came to a conclusion: New enemy, new tactic. He flipped backwards while enveloping his stone energy onto the staff. Thanks to the training he'd received, albeit brief training, he knew how to handle an animal of this size. The little one perched itself onto the railing and watched the curious situation. The bigger one on the other hand moved towards jacob, Its very apparent talons piercing the deck as it strode. Jacob began spinning the staff at its pace. There was only one move he knew that wouldn't fatally wound the creature, and he hoped he could prepare it in time. He began spinning it faster as it approached closer. Suddenly, it lunged very fast towards him, talons aimed at his throat. Jacob panicked and moved away from the blow, causing the creature to ram against the railing, scaring the smaller one. Jacob kept spinning it faster and faster as it got back up and lunged again. This time, jacob was ready for it. He smiled, and as soon as the creatures talon was closed to the skin of his neck, he vanished, leaving it dumbfounded. It looked around for its food, left, right...up. He saw jacob suspended there with an orb of energy now on the tip of his staff. Jacob valiantly yelled:

"Get the hell off my ship!" He swung his staff, making the energy ball serge towards the creature. It impacted its head and forced it to the floor. It tried to resist, but the more it did, the more force the orb put onto its head, until: CREEEEEEK! A large sound coming from the deck. Jacob's eyes widened as the orb went straight through the deck, taking the creature with it, and leaving a dragon shaped hole in the floor. Jacob panicked.

"Oh No! Oh No, Oh No, Oh No! Uncle Enzo is going to kill me!" He screamed. For the next few hours he tried repairing it, But unfortunately, you would have to be blind to not notice any difference. The materials he used were from what he could get from the creature's nest, thanks to his little friend. He made a big enough walkway over the hole that you could walk over to the other side, but that was all he could do. He looked at his little friend who was again perched on his shoulder.

"Maybe he won't notice." He said smirking. It growled an agree. Jacob took his little friend to his room and put him down on the bed. He opened the innermost pocket of his pack and pulled out a book of creatures. He flipped through the pages, looking at each species of flyer and its offspring. He finally stopped at a picture of the thing he threw off the ship and his friend side by side. The description told that it was a Nyvern, similar to wyverns, but bigger in size and more bird like, But once he saw the two side by side...he realized something. That bigger Nyvern was the little ones mother, she had to be. He was then relieved when he read that as soon as babies are hatched, they're independent if abandoned by the mother. So...he was a runaway. He looked back at the little Nyvern. He sat cross legged across from it on the bed.

"Well, at least we know what you are now, little guy." He said. The Nyvern purred. Jacob snapped his fingers. "You need a name." He said. He studied him for a moment. Then he smiled. "I'll call you Syro! It's a perfect name!" He said. The dragon growled in agreement. Jacob snickered at his cleverness, but then remembered he needed to check the rendezvous for the refueling station. He checked his timer. 5 hours to go. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Syro.

"That's just enough time for a nap, what do ya say?" He asked. Syro nodded yawning also. He stripped down to a white undershirt and black shorts to escape the heat of sleeping in his battle gear. He laid on the bed and Syro rolled into a ball on top of him. They slowly closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. Suddenly! Something fell from the air ducts and landed on them. Syro quickly jolted of and dove under the bed, as jacob wheezed and opened his eyes to see the blushing face Lara Arniss, his friend and fellow council member. Their faces were so close that their lips were barely brushing against each other. Jacob wide eyed and speechless just stared up at the elven girl, But then returned to reality and jolted backwards, knocking her off of the bed, and making his back hit the wall. He stuttered.

"Lara?!" He yelled questioningly. Lara rubbed the back of her head and looked up with an awkward smile.

"Uh...Hi Jacob."


	6. Lara's Explanation

Hey all! 6th chapter let's go! enjoy :)

Lara had been chosen, it was her dream, it was the dream of every single academy student, and she was the one to achieve that dream, to achieve the seemingly unachievable dream. She looked around smiling and waving at everyone...except jacob, who she saw walk out the door as soon as she was chosen. She was confused about it, and, starting to panic, she wanted to run after him, but she was walked off the stage by Emily and Trellis very quickly. As soon as they were out of sight, they both let go of her and stopped her for a moment. They both faced towards her with serious looks on their faces. Trellis opened his mouth to speak:

"Now that that's over with, it's time for your first mission." He said with a straight face. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She looked towards Emily, expecting that it was some kind of joke, but she had the same face as he had. She silently panicked.

"Wha-What?! Already?! I-I don't know if I'm ready." She said running her fingers through her hair. Trellis gave her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry, it's a...simple tag along mission." He said hesitantly on the last bit. She looked over to Emily for a clearer answer than that. She sighed.

"We need you to follow our son." She said. Lara rose an eyebrow to the statement, wanting to have done so when he stormed out, and looked back to Trellis. He also sighed.

"We're assigning him an important mission in a few minutes, and he'll probably burst into the council chambers wondering what's going on by then...and explaining the mission to him will take longer than that, knowing how long he can keep this mood." He said, Lara nodded with a look that said "Duh, we both know he's gonna be pissed."

"So while we do, we need you to sneak aboard his ship, a small transport class vessel in the far hangers." Emily finished. Lara looked down, hiding her face, and trying to process this. She had JUST become a councilwoman literally moments ago, and with this mission...it seemed like she had been purposely selected. Maybe because she knew jacob as well as they did, maybe it was because she knew how to hide, it was like there wasn't a chance that anyone else could have been picked. With some brief thought, she looked up at the two and smiled.

"I need to gather my things." She said. They smiled back.

"Get what you need, but hurry, he'll be in the hangar soon." Emily said. She nodded and jolted for her living quarters.

When she reached her room, she quickly packed clothing, food, water...then she looked at the picture of her family on her desk. She stared at it for a moment, thinking about just leaving, not telling them. She sighed and then grabbed it and put it in with the rest. She opened her closet and grabbed the only weapons she used with her stone. Two big, jagged bladed silver and gold daggers, with her family crest on the hilts, with two hidden chains in each to swing them. She sheathed them, put on a cloak, and bolted for her parents house, leaving a quick note when she arrived, which is all that she had time for, and then ran for the hangar building. She snuck in through the door of the small hangar, onto the Luna Moth, and hid inside the air ducts, waiting for jacob to jump aboard and leave.

"That's about all that happened...Aside from when I stomped on the head mechanic's head on my way in by accident." Lara said quietly to Jacob. His straight face turned to a snicker, but, realizing what he'd done, he corrected his error with a small frown.

He stood up and walked over to the window arms crossed and silent, Syro looking between them in confusion. He should have known! He should have known that his parents didn't trust him to finish this mission. Every time he had been sent out, there was always a senior student following from behind in the shadows, he almost never got a chance to be in REAL danger!...this time they went too far, sending one of his closest friends just to watch him, and he was more mad at them than Lara...at least he thought he was.

He turned back and faced her with a straight and emotionless face which he was trying to keep that way, between the anger building up on one side, and confusion building up on the next, and spoke.

"*sigh* well this wouldn't be the first time that they've done this...gods know it won't be the last...but this is my mission, Lara, and I don't need help with it." He said sternly, his blue eyes narrowing on her white ones. She gave a pouty look.

"I was ordered to watch you, Jacob. If you get into trouble it's my duty to "help" you with this, and frankly there's nothing you can do to change that." She stuck her tongue out at him. He fumed, but just frowned and crossed his arms.

"Hmpf, good thing I can handle myself, besides you're not the best at stealth, I mean you just fell out of the ducts, so how are you gonna follow me and stay hidden?" He asked looking smug.

"They never said I had to hide after we get off the ship, I can just go along with you...and I did manage to hide for a few days...I'm not that bad." She said giving an equally smug look, he fumed again. "Face it, Hayes, you're stuck with me." She finished walking out to the deck. He chased after her.

"Hey this isn't ov-" He was cut short by the sound of gatler fire on the left side of the ship. Suddenly everything listed to right, making both of them grab the railing. Jacob knew for a fact, that this was the part of the mission he had been waiting for. He ran to the other side of the ship to see another.

It was a dark ship mounted with two modified gattlers, about 50 men on the top deck, and it was flying a black flag with an elven skull on it. Pirates, damn, Jacob knew this was bound to happen, and he was prepared for it. Lara ran over to him and copied his gaze. They looked at each other and lara spoke.

"Okay, we'll talk more about this once we take care of them. Deal?" She asked. Jacob looked at the pirates preparing boarding craft to come and pay them a visit. He sighed.

"Deal." He said. She nodded. They ran for his bedroom and began getting everything together. Syro climbed onto Jacob's shoulder once more as he packed all of the missions contents into his satchel and swung it around his shoulder. Lara sheathed her daggers and looked back at Jacob as Syro took flight for a moment so he could dawn his cloak, and then returned to his spot on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, and she saw how he looked under that thing. A tuft of white hair poked through the shadow that his hood created, and his ears may have been tucked inside of the hood, but they could still be seen under the fabric. If she didn't know it was jacob already, she wouldn't have recognized him. He grabbed his staff and lowered his hood.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She broke her gaze and lifted her hood, realizing she was staring at him.

"Y-Yes, I'm ready." She said. He lifted his hood a final time and they all bolted out the door running to different parts of the ship, choosing their hiding places, and waited for the pirates to arrive

Aboard the pirate's ship, there were men running from one place to another, loading onto the boarding craft, loading the gattlers, and sheathing swords. It was an elven pirate ship, so most of them were ex-elven military, having been exiled after the last king was dethroned. Most of them wore old elven armor, some with helmets or eyepatches, a few even had stones, and some others, wore bits and pieces of whatever was left over from pillaging ships and towns, mostly leather chest pieces and leggings. The biggest man among them was the first mate. He was bulky, with a shaven head and face, wearing nothing but worn black metal leggings and a black steel greatsword which was strapped on his back, the harness tightly wrapping around his pecks on the front of his body.

He lifted a hand in the air and all activity ceased, no one moved, or spoke, as he knocked on the captain's door.

"Captain, sir, the men are ready to board. We await your further orders, sir." He spoke in a low hoarse voice. On the other side, a bearded elf growled, his face covered by shadow as he yelled.

"In a moment! I'm talking to our employer!" He turned away from the door and back to the hollow projector. A dark figure loomed in the light waves, with a set of red eyes looking straight at him. The captain pulled on his collar, not wanting to make him angry, and smiled. The figure spoke.

"Is there a problem captain?" He said in a demonic high voice. The captain swallowed nervously.

"N-No sir, just preparing our boarding craft for raid like you requested." He said, a bit of sweat dripping down his forehead. The figure smiled.

"Good, good. If you find the artifacts you will be payed the amount we agreed upon." He said happily. His smile faded. "But if you fail...you'll be payed with a sword in your throat." He said in a deeper voice. The captain's eyes widened. He silently nodded, and the hologram disappeared. The captain stood and balled his fists.

"Shady bastard….." He sheathed his sword and opened the door to the top deck. He walked out with his first mate to his left, and his crew looking upon him from the other side. He smiled, and the crew cheered. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it to the Luna Moth. "Our fortune is aboard that ship, men!" They cheered again. "And there is only one thing standing in our way, a little boy." He said mockingly towards jacob. They laughed. "Now….Let's take that ship and all of its riches!" He yelled raising his sword to the sky. They did the same, and began to load onto the small air boats. The first mate tapped the captains shoulder as they reached the flag boat.

"Sir...what shall we do with the boy once we find him." He asked. The captain smiled.

"We want to get on our employers good side, once we find him, we take him." He said. The first mate looked skeptical.

"He's an important boy, his parents may come after us." The captain patted his shoulder.

"Trust me, we'll be long gone before they even realize he's missing." He said. The first mate nodded sighing and they boarded the craft racing for the Luna Moth at full speed, ready to take everything aboard her.


	7. Intruders

**I am….SOOOO so so sooo sorry that this took so long, I hope you guys enjoy this, I am again so god forsakenly sorry**

The Pirates' landing craft had hooked onto the rusting, bent railings, reeling themselves in. The sides of their boats hit the bars and made various banging noises, which echoed for a short time. Armored Boots hit the metal floor one foot after another, each brigadier was armed with a standard energy rifle and a melee weapon of some kind, a sword, a dagger, the occasional axe or hammer, they certainly seemed prepared for what lied ahead. The captain and his first mate stepped aboard, two crewmen guarding them on either side. The stones around the guards necks glowed bright orange, their swords sheathed but ready for battle. The first mate stood at attention, the straps of a pack on his back pushing into his skin slightly, while the captain looked upon the small airship. He laughed and spoke.

"This ship is pretty ancient...but I suppose we could get some good salvage from her hull." He scratched at the rust on one of the railing bars.

"Hmm...some of it perhaps..." Said his first mate as he rubbed the rust away from his hand. The captain walked along, his first mate in front of him, and in front of him was a scout who looked forward as he walked along the deck...but not down. He felt air in his next step as he tumbled onto the narrow walkway and slipped through the hole that the mother wyvern had made. He fell through the clouds just as she did. His blood curtling screams could be heard by everyone aboard. Another scout reached out to his falling friend, but it was too late, and he was gone. The captain grabbed his scout by the shoulder.

"Stop, you fool, or you'll fall too!" He said, the falling scouts screams dying out. He and the others moved along slowly across the small walk way, the other scout following last in the group. They had spread out across the main deck of the ship, ready to smash down each door on the captain's orders. The captain stood at the very front of the ship holding a small horn. He brought it up to his lips and blew hard into it, making a low moan. The elves barged into every room pointing their guns at nothing but walls. They all lowered their weapons and began to rip apart each room piece by piece searching for the crew and the artifacts. The captain walked along the deck, each elven team leaving their rooms at attention.

"No finds, sir." They each said simultaneously. The captain sighed, his first mate speaking from behind him.

"They must be hiding somewhere in the hanger below us, captain. Am I...allowed to use the new weapon…?" He asked grabbing the straps of his pack. The captain chuckled.

"Patience number one, all in due time." He said opening the door to the hanger stairwell, A long, dark passageway which slanted downward. "For time...is something they have little of." He said smiling. His men began pouring down the stairs like poison, weapons in hand, he drew his scabbard and followed them behind his first mate, who had nothing more than a determined scowl on his face.

The hanger was open and empty, save a few crates scattered about. Large, flat hanger doors lay shut at the opposite end of the room, a shroud of darkness covering them from the pirates' eyes. They scattered around and took various positions around all of the scattered objects. The captain put the tip of his saber to the floor and spoke.

"Listen well, stonekeepers! I am Captain Tyre'es, former general to his majesties grand elven army during the war! You shall not escape from this unskathed, you are out numbered, out gunned, and out of escape routes. Come out now!...and I may be merciful!" Tyre'es finished his grand speech and was rewarded with echoes of his own voice, followed by silence. He growled softly, turning to his first mate. "Keep IT handy, they may try to pull something." He nodded, kneeling down and dropping his pack beside him. "Search the crates!" He yelled to his crew. They began breaking open the crates with their swords and axes, some using their stones to shatter them completely. All were full, of air that is. The captain looked in disbelief.

"Where are they?" The first mate asked, reaching a hand into his pack.

"I...I don't….." Tyre'es' said trailing on. Though above them there were three figures in the darkness, two hanging by large loading hooks, and another hanging by one's shoulder. Their bodies covered by cloaks, they kneeled onto the thick hooks and Jacob's voice whispered between them.

"Show time." He smiled giddily. They leapt from the hooks, ready for the enemies that lurked below them. They couldn't have been more thrilled.

 **Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you for reading, and to also tell you that I will be releasing the first chapter of one of my new stories soon. A while back a commentor asked me to create a romance story between Obi-wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine from Star wars the clone wars. It will be out in dew time, as I will be working on this one as well. Hope you'll read it :)**


End file.
